helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~
|producer = Tsunku |length = 11:23 |Last = Piriri to Yukou! 3rd Single (2004) |Next = Koi no Jubaku 5th Single (2004) }} Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (ハピネス～幸福歓迎！～; Happiness ~Welcome Happiness!~) is Berryz Koubou's 4th single. It was released on August 25, 2004 in a Regular Edition (PKCP-5044). The Single V DVD (PKBP-5022) was released on September 8, 2004 and sold a total of 6,782 copies. "Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun" was used as the theme song for the movie Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken that Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, and Natsuyaki Miyabi starred in. Tracklist CD #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun (友情 純情 oh 青春; Friendship, Pure Heart, oh Youth) #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (Instrumental) Single V #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (Close-Up Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Morio Takeshi *Guitar: Kawai Eji and Koji *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko and Tsunku *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Bass, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Blues Harps: Yokan *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku TV Performances *2004.08.22 Hello! Morning *2004.08.24 Oha Star *2004.08.26 AX MUSIC TV *2004.08.27 Music Station *2004.09.17 Pop Jam Concert Performances ;Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" (with W) *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Wonderful Hearts (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ - Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - Country Girls *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hashisako Rin *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki (part of a medley) *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Fukumura Mizuki, Nonaka Miki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka, Hashisako Rin, Niinuma Kisora, Okamura Minami ;Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" *2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Berryz Koubou 10shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Yamagishi Riko, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Maeda Kokoro, Ono Kotomi, Kodama Sakiko, Yonemura Kirara *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Hello! Project Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 13,691 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 6,782 Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~, Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun es:Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2004 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2004 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2004 Single Vs Category:Theme Songs